Gas bag modules often have at least one first detent element which is designed for engagement into a second detent element for load-bearing fastening of the gas bag module to a first vehicle-fixed component.
Such fastenings are frequently used for fixing a gas bag module in the hub of a steering wheel, because the actual installation process can thus be reduced to pushing the gas bag module into a recess of the steering wheel and, in particular, there are no longer any screw connections to be closed.
Another requirement is that the gas bag module is to be fitted as exactly as possible into the surface of a surrounding vehicle interior lining (such as, for example, a steering wheel covering), where cumulative tolerances may cause undesired inaccuracies.